Undertale AU thingy
Create your own Undertale AUs... Rules 1. Nothing in inappropriate And that's it... APS' AP-U'S da het da het da het d- Undermind (or Chu-Tale) AU Undertale but it's Eastern Mind CHARACTERS (or character swaps) Frisk - Rin Flowey - Tabelinai Napstablook - Zen Toriel - Sein Sans - Jin Papyrus - kai That dog couple you find in SNOWDIN - Ah and Ung Every single shop keeper person - Maichiu The Temmie species - Fang-Shing Monster Kid - Gashow Mad Dummy - Kujira of Darkness Undyne - Sha Alphys - Tou Mettaton - Heki Those two guys you meet in the Hotlands - Ying and Yang Muffet - Retsu Mettaton Ex - That mouth guy from the room of appetite. Asgore - Tou-Gyou (W.I.P) Apstale Undertale but Aps-ish Frisk - Proto Flowey - My name Jeff guy Toriel - Toriel... Napstablook - Strong Sad Sans - Deez Nuts guy Papyrus - Tito Dick Greater dog - Strong Mad Monster Kid - Homestar Runner Undyne - CJ Mad Dummy- Superintendent Chalmers Alphys - Grox Mettaton - Inspector Gadget Those two guards you meet in the hotlands- Phillip and Terrance Muffet - MC Pee Pants Asgore - Globgogabgalab Omega Flowey - Omega Jeff (aka Omega normie) Asriel - Aps17 Chara - A physical copy of the movie of Zootopia WD Gaster - Apyr MeatTale It's Undertale! But with Meatwad! And it's much more stupid... Frisk - Meatwad Flowey - Meatwad Toriel - Meatwad Napstablook - Meatwad Sans - Meatwad Papyrus - Meatwad Greater Dog - Meatwad Undyne - Meatwad Monster Kid - Meatwad Mad Dummy - Meatwad Temmie - Meatwad Alphys - Meatwad Mettaton - Meatwad Muffet - Meatwad Mettaton EX - Meatwad Asgore - Meatwad Omega Flowey - Meatwad Asirel - Meatwad WD Gaster - Meatwad The amalgamates - Meatwad Chara - Meatwad Everyone else in the game - Meatwad SHENtale A really strange AU that doesn't make much sense Frisk - SHEN Flowey - Robo Baby 2.0 Toriel - Jesus De Leon Napstablook - Mark Zuckerberg Sans - Kanye West Papyrus - Ski Mask The Slump God Monster Kid - Penguin from Penguin Dry Ice™ Undyne - Moco De Gorila Mad Dummy - Killy Alphys - Anthony Fantano Mettaton - Panchito Asgore - Salad Fingers Asriel - Jerry Jackson Gaster - Jon (W.I.P) Postaltale It's Undertale but with Postal Dude as Frisk. Everyone but frisk - Everyone stays the same. Frisk - Postal Dude Chara - Postal Dude's inner demon Mixings AU's ActualGarbageTale Undertale but everyone is a classic rock musician and the personalities do not match at all. Frisk - David Bowie Flowey - Ringo Starr Toriel - Axl Rose Sans - Jimi Hendrix Papyrus - Noel Redding Undyne - Janis Joplin (who's noel redding Kap!I) Kappa's AU's UnderTube An AU where everyone is a meme youtuber There are two routes, grandayy true and behind the meme true. Frisk - grandayy Chara - BTM asgore - PewDiePie DAEPICFIRESTAR AS LESSER DOG Hammertime is greater dog Undertale night in birth Exe Latest (this crossover is unusually perfect) Asgore - either Gordeau or Waldstein Frisk - Hyde Chara - Linne Papyrus - Carmine Category:Fun and Games